


Goldfish

by quartetNight (harukkum)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukkum/pseuds/quartetNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s just say it revolves around a goldfish and the circle of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> It gets angsty, just saying. Don’t blame me if it makes you upset. You read this on your own. 8)

Reiji skipped a bit ahead of his cyan haired friend, his brown locks bouncing just a bit as his glasses were pushed back some more. “Ai Ai, c’mon!” He came back and pulled Ai by his arms. The two looked like a rather strange couple; Ai’s hair was down while he wore a purple yukata with lavender and white cherry blossom print as Reiji wore casual clothes with just a pair of fake spectacles and a black fedora. Tugging the android over, Reiji presented the tub of fish that had children and couples all around it with an old man sitting before it. The elderly man looked up to the two, smiling gently as he gestured the pool of fish in front of them. “Would you like to try?” Immediately, the older man nodded happily, taking the offered net the old man gave him and knelt down to look for any worth catching.

Ai watched for a bit, holding onto his yukata as he waited. After a while, he crouched down beside the other, watching as the man had a determined face for the fish. Just a little while more, the older finally scooped up a small little goldfish and smiled brightly at it. Though, the younger didn’t see what was the big deal about it. _It was just a fish_ , he thought. The old man saw Reiji’s catch and handed him a small clear plastic bag. He filled it with water, leaving a good fourth free for air. Gently plopping the fish in, he closed the ends of the bag, smiling in satisfaction before handing it to Ai. The teen blinked at the goldfish, then back at Reiji. “It’s for you,” the brunette smiled warmly at him. The cyanette couldn’t help but smile back and smile at his new-found pet. This made the rest of his night.

* * *

 

A few days have passed since the festival and the older idol decided to give his boyfriend a visit. Ai was bent over, his arms resting on the edge of his desk as he watched his goldfish. At the top left corner of the tank, the fish’s name was printed there. “嶺二” – “Reiji” it said. Though, whenever the brunette was around, he’d nickname the fish “Rei-2” just as a reference for himself. Ai watched as his goldfish swam around, fascinated by it for some reason. He glanced over at his watch, blinking at it a few times before smiling. “It’s time to eat, Reiji.” He took out a small can that turned out to be the goldfish’s flakes. The teen sprinkled it lightly all over the top of the tank before setting it away to where it was originally. Returning to the position he was in before, he smiled happily and hummed softly while still watching his fish.

Reiji walked up behind Ai, grinning happily. “You really like Rei-2, don’t you?” The cyanette laid his head on his arms as he continued to watch the fish. “Of course I do.” _It’s because you gave it to me._ The older leaned against the desk next to him, looking at the fish as well. “It’s almost as if you like him more than you like me,” he chuckled softly. The teen shot up and stared at the brunette. _Did Reiji feel jealousy?_ He wondered to himself. “Uh.. Ai Ai?” He wrapped his arms around the older idol, holding him tightly as he nuzzled his face into the nape of his neck. “I’ll always like you more than Rei-2.” Though the other hadn’t a clue, he blinked a few times, processing what the other had meant. His smile and gaze softened as he held onto Ai’s arms around him.

Another few days had passed since seeing Rei-2. Today, the brunette was planning to take the younger idol out on a date. He waited patiently at the meeting site, that is until it was way past the time they were supposed to meet. Reiji began getting suspicious after the robot hadn’t responded to his texts after the set time. In slight panic, he quickly dialed the cyanette’s number and held the phone up to his ear. He wasn’t picking up. This threw the older idol into a stage of panic, running immediately to the Master Course building. He rushed over to Ai’s bedroom to see the tenant not in sight. There’d only be one other place in the mansion where the robot would be. Reiji dashed upstairs, to the roof garden to see a familiar figure. He sighed in relief, seeing as it was the person he’d been searching for.

Ai was crouched in front of a bed of dirt with small little sprouts popping out. Reiji approached him from behind, a relieved grin on his face. “Thank god… I thought something happened to you, Ai Ai! You got me wo--.” He stopped in his tracks and dropped the middle of his sentence to come to the attention of a small tombstone with what seemed like was a dug up plot with the dirt back into it’s home. He looked at Ai’s hands, seeing a bit of the dirt on them before realizing what happened. “Oh,” he mouthed. The teen paid no mind to the older behind him. Reiji was nearly as shocked as the other when he realized it. He walked up to the other, giving him a soft pat on the shoulder. “Ai Ai…?”

Slowly, he turned around to face the brunette, revealing red swollen eyes with tears that streamed down his face. Ai sniffled, a sad frown on his face as he looked at the other. Without hesitation, he clenched the brunette’s shirt and cried into his chest. Reiji could only watch as his heart felt needles being poked into them. Rubbing the cyanette’s back, he tried to get the other to calm down. “Ai Ai… It’s okay.. Everything has to die at some point, you know that…” He wanted to remind him that all living things had an end point. It was apparently time that Rei-2 had to pass anyways. Though, it seemed that the android was still upset with that fact. He managed to pout with teary eyes and wet cheeks, looking up at Reiji to say something. “S-So, th-that’ll me-ean that yo-you’re goi-oing to d-die too…!” He hiccuped. The thought of his boyfriend dying one day… It hurt, even for the robot.

Shaking his head furiously, he pressed his face back on Reiji’s chest, his grip on his shirt even tighter. “..I-I don’t want th-that..!” The older idol didn’t know what to say. He never would expect something like this to come out of his lover’s mouth. It was surprising. He held the other tightly as he weeped. “That’s not going to happen…” He patted Ai’s head gently as he squeezed the embrace. “…It’ll be a long time until I have to leave, Ai Ai… So don’t worry…”

Who knew though.. Who could tell when they were going to die and leave their loved ones. But Reiji was determined to stay until he grew old with him. He was going to be sure that he wasn’t going to leave Ai alone in the world for as long as he lived.

“I’ll always be here, Ai Ai… _Always…_ ”


End file.
